A passive optical network (PON) is a telecommunications network that used is to provide fiber to the end consumer. A PON implements a point-to-multipoint architecture, in which unpowered (i.e., passive) fiber optic splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple end-points. PONs may also comprise a reach extension device/reach extender (RE) located between the optical line terminal (OLTs) and the optical network unit (ONUs), for extension of PON transmission distance. The International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) G.9807.2 outlines the architecture and interface parameters for 10 Gigabit-capable symmetrical passive optical network (XG(S)-PON) systems with extended reach using a physical layer reach extension device, such as a regenerator or optical amplifier in the fiber link between an OLT and an ONU.